


Oiled Up

by chikylee



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Aymeric is too hot, Elezen (Final Fantasy XIV), F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), First Kiss, First Time Together, Mentions of Hildibrand, Minor Spoilers, New Relationship, Oil, Roegadyn (Final Fantasy XIV), Sex, Sexy oil, Slippery pointy Elezen boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikylee/pseuds/chikylee
Summary: Aymeric gets jealous when the Warrior of Light tells him of her misadventures with a certain gentleman zombie.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Oiled Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first FFXIV fic! I’ve only been playing the game for a month and a half but I’m in love with all these good good Elezen boys running about, haha! I did my best to capture Aymeric’s speech and personality, but apologies if I didn’t quite get it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“Aymeric, it was  _ awful _ .” 

The tall Roegadyn woman threw herself across the Lord Commander’s chaise lounge as she dramatically covered her eyes with her arm. 

“Come now Kenda, it can’t have been the worst thing you’ve ever done. You’ve fought primals!”

“The pure chaotic energy this man exuded was like  _ nothing  _ I have ever seen. I wouldn’t be surprised if he was a primal! Perhaps of some trickster god sent to torment me!” 

The dark haired Elezen chuckled as he stood behind the lounge and looked down at the Warrior of Light. 

“You’ve intrigued me, my dear. Tell me, what exactly made your interaction with this primal of a man so terrible?” 

“Where do I begin…” 

Kenda moved her arm away from her face and stared up at the ceiling with a faraway look in her eye. She twisted a lock of purplish-red hair around her finger before giggling. 

“This primal is called Hildibrand, and gods help you if you encounter him when he’s trying to solve a mystery…” 

***

“And  _ then,  _ before we get in the water to search for this damned sword, Hildibrand looks at me and says he can’t get in until he’s been sufficiently oiled up -in order to cover his wounds or some nonsense- and that  _ I  _ was the one who needed to do the oiling!” 

Aymeric, who was now seated on the lounge with Kenda’s legs across his lap, jolted at her words. 

“The man asked you to  _ oil him up? _ Surely you refused!” 

“No, I did it. It was… quite interesting. He made me repeat the massaging process four times!” 

Aymeric pressed his lips into a thin line before he turned his face away from Kenda. 

“I see…”

“What?” Kenda asked, tilting her head to the side to emphasize her question. 

“It is nothing.”

“Mhmm… then why do you look so grumpy all of the sudden?” 

“I am  _ not _ grumpy.”

“Yes, you are.”

“You are quite mistaken.” 

“Wait…” 

Kenda sat up unexpectedly and leaned forward to look into Aymeric’s eyes; he turned away. 

“Kenda, whatever are you-“

“You’re  _ jealous!”  _ She exclaimed with a giggle. “You’re actually jealous that I covered a  _ zombie  _ in smelly  _ salamander oil _ !” 

“No! I just think such an activity is… untoward, and beneath the Warrior of Light.” 

“I can’t believe you’re jealous!” 

“Kenda, please, I am not-“

“Then if you’re not jealous,” she interrupted with a smirk, “you won’t mind if I describe the planes of his chest to you? Perhaps the muscles in his legs? Oh, or his  _ back _ ! For a dead man he was positively rip-“

“Stop!” Aymeric practically growled. “Fury take you, just  _ stop!” _

Kenda sat back, her eyes wide as she took in the glowering Elezen before her. A flush covered his face as he reached out and caught her chin in his hand, forcing her to look at him. 

“Fine, you are correct, I am jealous. Happy now?” 

“Aymeric, I-“

“How could I  _ not  _ be jealous, Kenda?  _ Any  _ red-blooded man would be jealous upon hearing that the object of his affections spent time rubbing another man down with oil!” 

A small gasp escaped from the Roegadyn’s throat at his words. They’d been dancing around each other for several moons now, never quite making their feelings known despite the palpable sexual tension that filled the air whenever they spent time together. As Kenda attempted to get her thoughts in order Aymeric stood, pulling her to her feet. Their heights were perfectly matched, allowing them to stare deep into the others’ eyes as Aymeric smirked and grabbed her hand. 

“Since this Hildibrand fellow apparently enjoyed your ministrations so much that he had you repeat the process four times, I would like to see your talents for myself.” 

“Aymeric…?”

The Elezen leaned in until their lips were almost touching. 

“I have some massage oils in my chambers. They were a gift, and have never been used.” 

“Oh,” she gasped breathlessly. 

“I want to feel your hands on me, Kenda.”

“On one condition, Aymeric.”

“Anything.”

“Kiss me first.” 

“I believe that is a fair trade.” 

Aymeric pulled Kenda into his arms and pressed his lips against hers, both shuddering at the feeling. They had each dreamed of this moment, and the pent up sexual tension that had plagued them for moons exploded at the first touch of their lips. Kenda nipped at Aymeric’s bottom lip and swallowed the groan that erupted from his throat. After several minutes they pulled away from each other to breathe, each staring at the other’s swollen lips and flushed cheeks. Aymeric grabbed the Roegadyn’s hand and dragged her out of the sitting room, making a dash for his bed chambers. 

“Eager, Lord Commander?”

“Incredibly, Warrior of Light.” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The good part will be out by the end of the week, I promise! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
